Beautiful scars on critical veins
by ColonelReamy
Summary: What happens when Amy meets 19 year old DJ Reagan? Rated M for language and future chapters. First fic so reviews would be nice
1. The new girl

**Beautiful scars on critical veins**

**Amy POV**

* * *

**I knew from the moment the words left my mouth that I'd be in deep shit. And of course, I was. **

**I sat in the middle of my freshly made bed. Contemplating to pack my bags and run. But of course, I knew I couldn't. Doing that would mean that I was alone, alone means more time to think about _her, _think about how things could have been. I sighed.**

**I need to get out of this house. I need to go out, somewhere, anywhere. I stood from my bed, threw the first clothes I could grab onto my body. Damn I could do with a shower. I picked my phone up, pushed it into my back pocket and walked out of the house. It took me forty-five whole seconds to realise that there was a huge moving van outside the house directly across the street from mine. I raised an eyebrow, wondering who the new neighbours would be. I hope, really hope, they don't have any attractive kids. **

* * *

"**Amy, are you coming to meet the new neighbours with us?" I heard my mother shout up the stairs to me. I sighed, I really can't be bothered with new people right now. But it would be rude of me not to introduce myself. "Yeah mom, I'll be down in a second"**

**I stood awkwardly at the door waiting for an answer, I was just about to turn around and crawl back to my bed when a girl slightly older than myself opened the door. Damn, she was gorgeous. **

**My mom spoke up first, "Hello, I'm Farrah, We came to introduce you to the area" the girl smiled. "This is Bruce, Lauren and my daughter Amy" I looked up to find her looking straight at me. I opened my mouth to speak but I just got lost in her eyes. **

"**Mom, we have visitors!" the dark haired girl shouted through the house. "Come in, I'm sure my mom won't mind" Stepping to one side to let us through. I was the last to enter the house, and I totally regret it. I could feel her eyes running down the back of my neck, along my spine and down to my ass. **

"**So anyway, I'm Reagan" She smiled at us all, but when she looked at me, it was more of a smirk. "My mom is probably busy right now, you can come back later if you wish?" I swear if my mom says we will come back, I'm going to smack her in the forehead. **

"**That would be nice Reagan, Its getting late so we could call over tomorrow if that suits better?" Reagan nodded. Forget this, I'm going home. I stood from the chair I was sitting in. **

"**Well, it was nice meeting you" I held out my hand, and she accepted. Shaking it softly. I noticed the long marks along her wrists. Knowing exactly what they were. "You can come over if you want, I mean if that's okay with both our moms" I looked, my mom nodded. **

* * *

"**So Reagan, tell me about yourself" I sat across from her, not trying to make her feel intimidated, I scooted closer. **

"**Well, I'm 19, I have a dream of becoming a DJ, we moved here because my mom wanted a fresh start, I drive a truck, she's my baby, and I'm a proud and out lesbian" She was gay? Oh god, what am I getting into. I know I like girls, and I could very well fall for Reagan given the right amount of time. But I was still hung up on Karma. **

"**Awesome, It's nice to know a few things about you. Hopefully I'll find out more?" I questioned, hoping for a yes, happy when I received it. "What about you? What's your story?" I thought about it for a second, should I tell her about Karma? It's too soon, we have just met. "Well, I'm 16, I've lived here all my life, I have a best friend called Karma, I've never had a real relationship, I love documentaries, and I'm questioning my sexuality" I knew being honest with her would be the best way forward. I could have lied and said I was 100% straight. But where would that get me? A first class ticket to never seeing Reagan again? I think not. **

**We sat talking for another hour before it was time for her to head home. "So..I might see you tomorrow?" I said, I really hope I get to see her tomorrow. I'm too wrapped up in wanting to know more to stay away. **

"**Yeah, that would be cool, should I text you when it's a good time?" I nodded and we exchanged numbers. I stood at my door watching her walk across the street to make sure she got home safe. I waved as she closed the door behind her. **

**It was 2am when I finally lay down to try and get some sleep, when my phone buzzed. **

**~Reagan – Amy: Hey, I had fun tonight, I can't wait to see you tomorrow:) x~**

**I smiled at my phone ~Amy – Reagan: I'm glad u had fun, what do u want to do 2morrow? X~ **

**I sat and waited 20 minutes before receiving a text**

**~Reagan – Amy: I'm not sure, what ever you want to do:) I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, G'night babe xxx~ **

**My stomach dropped and the butterflies appeared when I read the word babe. The first sign of her flirting with me and I loved it. **

**~Amy – Reagan: We'll find something. Goodnight Reagan. See u tomorrow, sleep well xxx~ **

**I set my phone down on my bedside table and drifted off. Hoping that tomorrow would come quicker than it should. **

* * *

**So Reagan and Amy have met, and the flirting has already begun.**

**I'm sorry if this is bad, it's my first time writing and I'm sure it will get better with time?**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated as I'm new to writing.**

**I'll update every couple of days.**

**NOTE: All characters belong to MTV's FAKING IT. I am only using them to create a story for the readers entertainment. **

_**~ColonelReamy~**_


	2. Long day

**Hey guys, Sorry if the first chapter kind of sucked, I'm new to this, but I'm trying c: **

**Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Reagan POV**

**9:14am**

**I woke up to three texts. **

**My mom ~Reagan, I'm going out of town for a couple of days, try not to burn the house down!x~ I laughed and quickly replied assuring her that I wouldn't be doing any burning of the house. **

**Amy ~We'll find something. Goodnight Reagan. See u tomorrow, sleep well xxx~ I smiled, from one kiss to three? Wicked. I thought about the message I was going to send. **

**~Reagan – Amy : I'm sure we will, G'morning by the way. I hope you slept well, xxx~ I hit send before opening the last message, Shannon. Why the fuck was she texting me? **

**~Reagan, I miss you. I am so sorry about what happened. Me and Reece are finished now! Please believe me :'( Can we meet up?~ My heart ached at the fact she had even bothered messaging me. **

**~Reagan – Shannon : Shannon, What happened us done. I've moved on. I can't meet up with you. I live in Texas now~ I hit send, wishing that I hadn't. I knew that I wasn't completely over her. The 2 years and 3 months we had spent together were perfect. And I couldn't help but think that she was just trying to get in my pants. **

* * *

**It was after I had showered that I received a message back from Amy, and quite frankly, I was over the moon.**

**~Amy – Reagan : Good morning to u too :) what do u want to do today? Its pretty shitty out so we could just stay at mine and watch Netflix? Xxx ~ I thought about it, Netflix plus hot girl plus a lot of cuddling(hopefully) equals happy Reagan.**

**~Reagan – Amy : Oh so you are finally awake! Yeah that sounds great, just let me know when to come over xxx ~ I typed away before locking my phone and sliding it into my right back pocket. My stomach growled. Time for some pancakes. **

"**Come in!" I screamed trying to stop the pancakes from burning onto my frying pan. I furiously tried to flip them over, with any luck I won't burn the house down like I told my mother. **

"**Hey, need some help?" Amy laughed from behind. Her laugh was so adorable, I spun around. Flour covered my face from trying to mix the batter. I pouted.**

"**Yes I need some help" My voice came out so low that people could has mistaken me asking for something else. Amy also noticed. **

**She quickly pushed me out of the way to try and hide her red cheeks. I smirked. **

"**So you liked that huh?" I said again, making sure my voice was low and husky. I stood behind her, breathing on the exposed skin of her neck. I stepped back bursting out in laughter. **

"**REAGAN! That was NOT funny" She whined. I stood there almost wetting myself. **

"**I'm sorry Amy" I said between laughs, looking down, her bottom lip was sticking out slightly, and she was giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever witnessed. "I'm sorry okay" I said looking into her eyes. **

* * *

"**So what exactly are we watching?" I said falling back onto Amy's un-made bed. She was typing away on her laptop. Presumably looking for something good for us to watch. **

"**Uhhh, I'm not sure, have you seen Orange is the new Black?" She questions. I have seen it over and over again, but who can get enough of Alex Vause? Certainly not me. **

"**I've seen it yes, but I don't mind watching it again" I said quitely, Amy knew exactly why I didn't mind watching it over. **

**After three whole episodes of the sexy Alex Vause and Piper Chapman, Amy was laying comfortably between my left arm and my side. She had one arm slung over my waist and the other was somewhere underneath her own body. **

"**Reagan?" She looked up at me, "Do you think we are doing this abit fast?" I looked at her, confused. Doing what "too fast" We don't even have an anything yet.**

"**what do you mean by 'this'?" I asked, knowing she meant our friendship/flirtationship thing we had going on. **

**She flipped onto her stomach propping herself up with her arms, "This" She motioned between us, "I mean, we only met yesterday, and we are already texting and cuddling" She bit her lip. Damn, She was right, but at the same time, she was wrong. **

"**Amy, there isn't anything wrong with us two texting and cuddling, we are friends after all!" I exclaimed. It could have been worse. I could have pinned her down into her bed, slowly kissed up her neck, leaving open mouth kisses across her jaw. But of course, even I knew it was way to soon for that. **

**Amy sat there, taking what I had said into account before nodding and turning her attention back to the laptop screen. Its going to be a long day. **

* * *

**Alright, I thought the last chapter sucked, I think this one could be worse. **

**They will get to the whole Reamy relationship within the next two chapters.**

**I also might update again tonight/tomorrow morning, been busy with college the past week so I'm sorry.**

**Reviews would be appreciated greatly.**

**Cheers**

**~_ColonelReamy~_**


	3. Two whole weeks

**Beautiful scars on critical veins**

* * *

**Amy POV**

It had been exactly three weeks after I had met Reagan that the first move was made. I sat in the middle of an open field, Reagan next to me waiting for the sun to set. I wouldn't exactly call it a date, because we were just friends, However it was a very romantic gesture.

"I can't believe it's been three weeks since I moved here, it's gone over so quick" She said, leaning back so that her arms were keeping her from laying on the grass. "I guess it's true what they say y'know, Time flies when you're having fun" I looked down at her smiling. Spending time with Reagan just completely took my mind off _her_, which of course, was a good thing.

It took half an hour of comfortable silence before the sun was half visible across the open field. I sat watching intensely, in my element I forgot that Reagan was there until I felt one of her arms slide around my waist.

I turned, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She reached up and cupped the side of my face with the free hand. "Just say stop and I will" was all she said before slowly leaning in towards me. My breathing quickened, knowing that she was going to kiss me right there, while the sun was setting. I felt her lips crash softly against mine, I closed my eyes and followed her movements. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss and the monster she had downed on the way here. But the taste of Reagan slowly melted away when she pulled back.

"I told you tonight would be a night you'd never forget" she smiled, leaning in to kiss me once again.

"Shane, it's been two weeks since I've seen her. Two whole weeks since we kissed, this is torture, she lives across the street from me and neither of us have even bothered to try and see each other!" I said to him walking out of our final class of the day. I sigh. I just want Reagan to appear at my door tonight, come in a cuddle me and kiss me until I fall asleep. But lets be serious, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

"Maybe she's busy Amy, I'm sure you will be okay. Text her? Ask her to come out with us tonight?" I completely forgot that I was going to Shane's house tonight for a massive movie night/sleepover. I couldn't invite Reagan, that would not go down well with Karma being there.

"Shane, I doubt the amazingly hot 19 year old Reagan wants to hang with a bunch of 16 year olds" He knew that I didn't want to ask due to Karma attending too. He placed his hand just above my elbow.

"Amy if this is because Karma is going to be there, don't worry about it Just see if she will come? You two can sit and cuddle during the movies and sleep in the spare room so you don't have to share the living room with Karma and Liam" He pleaded.

* * *

**~Amy – Reagan: **Hey, what's up?xxx ~ I hit send, simple, and it would catch her attention.

The reply was almost instant.

**~Reagan – Amy: **Hey, Nothing just chilling, we haven't spoke in almost two weeks, is something wrong?xxx ~

**~Amy – Reagan: **I know we haven't, nothing is wrong, I thought u didn't want to speak to me xxx ~

**~Reagan – Amy:** No baby, I do want to speak to you, I thought you didn't want to speak to me after I kissed you xxx ~

**~Amy – Reagan: **Are u free tonight? We are having a movie night and sleeping over at Shane's. It's me, Shane, Liam, Karma, Lauren, Theo and hopefully u? Xxx ~

**~Reagan – Amy: **Yeah I'm free. Come over to mine for 5 and I will drive us over xxxx ~

* * *

The drive to Shane's house was silent. No music on the radio. No talking. All I could hear was the sound of the trucks engine chugging along.

After twnety five whole minutes, we finally pulled up at the house of Shane. I unbuclked my belt, placing my hand on the handle to open the door.

"Wait" Reagan said, quite loud so that I would hear it. She sounded angered. I sat back in the seat. "Amy, why am I here?"

"Because I want you to be here Reagan, You didn't have to come if you didn't want to" I trailed off.

"Let's just go inside-" I cut her off, pressing my lips against hers, wanting to feel her against me once again. Needing to feel her. She slowly kissed me back. I needed more. I needed her. I gently bit her lower lip, pulling it out slightly. A low moan escaped her throat.

I pulled away, smirking. "Amy, why did you stop?" She pouted, and it was oh so adorable.

"We have to go inside is why" I kissed her once more before basically jumping out of the truck.

* * *

"Hey Shane!" I said, overly excited. I grabbed Reagan's hand and walked through the door.

"Hey guys" Karma, Liam, Lauren and Theo all looked towards us, "This is Reagan"

* * *

So this chapter kinda sucked.

It's also really short, so I apologise.

I've been really busy lately, which is why it has taken awhile to get this up.

Reviews, suggestions for the next chapter and favourites are always appreciated.

~ColonelReamy~


	4. Sex and cigarettes

Okay, so I'm not too sure how this chapter is going to go.

I've had no ideas about what's going to happen, all I know is that it's based at Shane's house.

I'm also wanting to add a new character into this at some point.

So if you have any ideas on her name/looks/personality then send me a message or we can talk over facebook.

* * *

**Beautiful scars on critical veins**

**Sex and cigarettes**

* * *

**Reagan's POV**

"Hey guys, this is Reagan" Amy said to the rest of the group, hand in hand with me. I scanned the four faces in front of me. I know Lauren, and I'm guessing the lad sitting next to her is her boyfriend. I also know of the other girl, Carmen? Karen? I can't remember her name but Amy has a lot of photos of them from years ago.

"Hey" was all I managed to push out, I smiled. Receiving a dirty look from Carmen.

"Hi, I'm Karma. Amy's _bestfriend_, and this is Liam" She motioned to the boy sitting with his hand very close to her, well, you know, "My boyfriend" I could tell she would try to get under my skin at some point. No doubt tonight.

"Nice to meet you Carmen, Liam" Amy pulled on my hand slightly, walking me across the room to sit down and get comfortable.

"So Reagan, how do _you _know Amy?" Karma's voice was blunt. Though, I didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. Not by her, not by any of the sixteen years old sitting around me.

"Well, I moved in across the street from her about 2 months ago. We hit it off straight away" I smirked, two can play at this game, girl. "And now," I held up our hands, kissing the back of hers in the process "We are together" I hadn't realised what I had said until after I had said it.

Me and Amy had never really spoke about being together, nor had either of us asked. I'm such an idiot. Why would I say that? Oh, I know, to try and play Karma at her own game. Amy looked at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Are you now? Then how come I haven't heard anything about you?" This girl was seriously trying to get to me, but no matter what I wasn't going to show any form of annoyance towards her.

"Because Amy doesn't have to tell you anything about her love life if she doesn't want to" And after that, she didn't speak a word to me.

* * *

About three hours after watching Twilight (thanks to Lauren, Karma and Amy) Completely against what me, Liam and Theo had said. I decided to go outside and get some air.

I stood with my back against Shane's overly sized fence surrounding the outside of his garden, the darkness made this place not only look creepy as fuck but beautiful in the same sense. I pulled out a box of Marlboro red, counting the contents. Sixteen. I had sixteen whole cigarettes left, being around Amy certainly helped me with cutting down on these things. Only because I haven't told her about my smoking habits.

I pulled one out of the box, placing the filter between my bottom and upper lip, sparking my brand new clipper up. I sucked on the end of the cigarette before pulling the flame away. It felt good to smoke after being put through Twilight, I really don't understand why people like those kinds of movies. I could never watch all five in one go. I pulled the cigarette from my lips, inhaling the nicotine down into my lungs, exhaling the thick grey smoke slowly.

"So we are together now?" Amy laughed from my left hand side, I choked on the smoke I had only just inhaled, lowering the cigarette down to the side of me "Since when did we decide that?" pushing herself up abit to kiss me.

"I'm not sure, It just kind of came out" I said cautiously, hoping she didn't notice the smell and taste of smoke.

"Well, do you want to be together?" I nodded, I knew exactly what she was going to ask me before she had even took a breath "Reagan, will you be my girlfriend?" I decided before I answer that she should know about the burning cigarette in my hand, I pulled it up to my lips again, taking a long drag off and inhaling.

"Yes Amy, I would love to be your girlfriend" I exhaled the smoke sitting in my lungs, leaning down into a kiss. I hadn't realised the cigarette had been taken from between my fingers until Amy was coughing her lungs up. "Yeah, that happens, you shouldn't be smoking any way, it's really bad for your health"

* * *

"you are sleeping with me, right?" I flopped down onto the bed, waiting for Amy to come and join me.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss out on sleeping with my girlfriend" I laughed at the way she had worded that.

"You mean, sleeping next to your girlfriend? Don't you think it's too soon to be getting into my pants" I smirked, watching her face turn more and more red.

"Shut up! I mean, yeah I want to sleep next to you, but I would also love to sleep with you" Her voice was low towards the end of the sentence, I've never really seen this side of Amy. The taking control side, normally I would be the one starting things off, but not this time. She bit her lip and winked at me.

"Just get in bed and come cuddle with me would you"

* * *

I bit her lip mid kiss, dragging my tongue over it. I knew this was too soon, and her first time should be special. I won't let this go any further. I can't. She kissed me harder. Wanting more, I slid my tongue between her lips, deepening this kiss. We let our tongues battle an explore for what seemed to be forever, I wasn't complaining. Trust me, kissing Amy was amazing. But continuing wouldn't end well. "Amy.." I moaned, "We need to stop" Apparently, the young blonde didn't take any notice what so ever.

"Reagan, I want more"

"Amy we can't, your first time needs to be special" I complained. I knew fine well that I wanted this, and so did she. But we had only just gotten together, and in all honesty, having sex right now wouldn't go down so well.

"It will be special, it's with you" She flipped me onto my back, dragging kisses down my jawline and onto my neck.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yay, update at 11am!

I'm sorry this kinda sucks, and the past few chapters have too.

But It's going to get better.

I'm planning on adding Reagan's ex girlfriend in at some point.

Karma drama is going to go down.

So look forward to it.

I'll try and update again today seen as I'm going to be busy until next Tuesday.

But reviews ect are all greatly appreciated.

* * *

~ColonelReamy~

* * *

Insta: Rxversxde


End file.
